Til Death Do Us Part
by moviegeek03
Summary: Men drive up the main hill in town but never make it to the other side. Whatever the being is, it seems to be going after the engagement rings in their possession. Sam, who has one that was meant for Jess, may be able to crack this case, but at what cost
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This would be the reason why Children for a Lesser God hasn't been updated lol. I wrote this for the Gen Big Bang on LJ and I had to finish it up for today's scheduled posting. That being said, this story is 5 chapters and complete. I will post every day or every other day. The amazing art for it can be found on my LJ page, which is the same username as my penname. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

The car skidded on the rain slick, icy roads. The streetlights above flickered as the wintry storm raged on against the frosty windows. The radio began to spit and sputter as the tires fought against the ice building up under them.

"Damn it! I didn't think the weather was supposed to be that bad tonight. Idiot weathermen! Can't make a forecast to save their lives! Now the freaking radio is cutting out on me, great! Think I'm gonna have to hang up Mark," the driver said into his cell phone. "Yeah, I was able to get everything I need for tonight. Just have to make it home now. The ring's right here. They got the engraving done and called me. Wanted to get to get it all over with tonight. No, I'm excited, just nervous and want to do it before I choke." He huffed out a nervous laugh. "Thanks again, man. I'll let you know what she says."

He hung up his cell phone and tossed it into the cup holder beside him. He spared a glance at the passenger seat, letting his eyes linger on the small gray bag with the Zales logo embossed on the front. A smile graced his face, despite all the nerves building up under the surface. He began to mutter the speech he had prepared out loud.

"Kate, you know we've known each other since we were practically kids. We've had our rough patches, but you have always stuck by me. I love you and can't see myself with anyone else. Babe, would you-"

The tires of the car hit a patch of sleek black ice on the asphalt. The car spun as if it had a mind of it's own, and nothing the driver did was able to bring it out of the deadly twisting and turning. Before the poor guy even knew it was happening, the car spun off the road and went crashing over the other side. It banked onto the ice-covered grass of the hill. The car rolled over a few times before settling upside down on side of the hill.

After a moment of panic coursing through his brain, he was finally able to realize he was somehow miraculously still alive. Once he realized this, he was able to crawl out the bent door. He fell out on the grass when the metal finally allowed him to be free of the wreckage. The water and ice settled on the leather of his jacket and soaked the denim of his jeans as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?"

He jumped at the soft-spoken voice drifting through the trees. He couldn't see anyone near him. He closed his eyes to reorient himself. "Must have hit my head," he slurred.

"Would you like me to check? I'm told I have gentle hands."

"Damn," he gasped. His eyes flew open. A young woman with flowing dark auburn hair stood off to his left. A short-sleeved blue dress draped over her small frame. Dirt clung to her legs where her hose had ripped, and her feet were bare against the icy grass. Despite all of it, she looked beautiful.

"Did I scare you?"

"No…well…yes you did. I didn't see any other cars on the road earlier."

"I wasn't driving. My cab wrecked over there," she said as she pointed farther into the woods.

"But, how did your car get all the way back there?"

"Can't remember…" She crept closer to his car and looked inside. "What's this?" She reached through the broken passenger side window.

"Hey! Don't do that!" He crawled off the ground, ignoring the protests of his sore body. "You'll cut yourself!"

"I'm fine," she smiled as she held the bag in the air. He was shocked to note that her arms had no blood on them anywhere from the glass. "Can I have this?"

The question took him aback. "What?"

"I want this? Can I have this? I lost mine." She held up her left hand to him. At first, it looked normal. But at after a second, he saw it for what it really was. Her hand was skeletal and looked as if her flesh had been ripped from her hands. Her ring finger looked the worse with the skin completely gone and the bone bent at an awkward angle.

"Oh my God," he gasped.

"Oh," the woman said, as if seeing her hand for the first time.

"Let…um…let me help you. I…maybe I can get us both to a hospital if we head back towards the main road," he replied shakily. He walked over towards the woman and put his hand out on her bony, icy shoulder.

"I have to find mine!" she shrieked, shrugging out from under his touch.

"Excuse me?"

"My ring! It must be in the car still!" The woman took off deeper into the hills, clutching his bag in her skeletal hand as she ran.

"Hey!" He took off after her, but she was impossible to catch. He twisted and turned through trees and bushes that scratched at his already bruised body. He had to find her, had to get his bag back so he could go home to his girl. He finally made it out of the thick of the trees and into a small clearing. He couldn't tell how close to the road he was anymore, and the rain had turned icier. He couldn't see the girl anywhere.

He jumped at the feeling of cold bones scraping against his shoulder and moving down his body slowly. He shivered under the touch

"Mine!"

The cold voice echoed through the forest before pain exploded through his being and everything faded to black.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

_Candles lined the tables, casting a soft yellowish glow throughout the otherwise dark room. The glow flickered around the girl as she moved through the room. Her long white dress flowed around her slim form. Her hair was loosely curled and fell past her shoulders. She barely had any makeup on her face, yet she looked absolutely stunning in the glowing light._

_She soon approached the only other person in the room. A blinding smile swept across her face at the sight of him. "Sam," she said sweetly._

_He walked swiftly to her side. His hand reached up, gently brushing the hair from her face. Her eyes followed his every move, but the smile never wavered from her face._

"_Jess," he whispered as his lips brushed across her cheek. "What do you think?"_

"_This is beautiful, Sam." She twisted around, nearly twirling to take everything in around her. "You didn't have to do all this babe. You've been so busy with those interviews and-"_

"_And I wanted to." He watched as she came towards him once again. She was inches away and looked as if she was going to kiss him. He held his hands out, grasping her and stopping her in her tracks. He knelt down on one knee, keeping her hand in his. "I wanted this to be special."_

"_What are you doing, Sam?"_

"_This…"_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. His hands shook and he smiled nervously. "I'm not that great at this am I? But would you marry me?"_

_Jess gasped in shock, but quickly regained her composure so that she could squeak out a yes. The smile that split across Sam's face was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She pulled him up and her lips crashed into his. He closed his eyes, letting a few tears of joy slip out from between the lids. _

_Soon, her lips were no longer on his and the warm tears felt odd against his face. He opened his eyes and blinked at the harsh light that blinded him. He reached his hands up to where the tears were. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw his hand was stained with red. His gaze swept around the room. He saw what was the harsh light that had invaded his eyes earlier- flames. _

"_Jess!" _

_He couldn't find here anywhere in the room. The panic built in his chest, feeling as if it would crush his heart. _

_Something dripped against his face again. Once again, he reached up and his hand came back red. He looked towards the ceiling. The sight that met him had him collapsing to his knees._

"_Jess!" he cried once more. _

_She was pinned above him. Her stomach was cut open and dripping blood onto him. The flames were growing higher and lapping at her once silk white dress._

"_Sam…"_

_He thrashed against the fire, trying to get to her. _

"_Sam…"_

_Blood continued to drip and began to run into his already tear blurred eyes._

"_Sam!"_

"Sam!"

"No," he moaned back.

"Damn it, Sammy! Wake up!"

"Gah!" Sam yelled as he shot up in the seat. His head banged against the window of the Impala in the process. He blinked around the car, realizing where he was before he rubbed at the red spot forming on his otherwise pale forehead.

"You with me?"

Sam glanced at his brother then nodded his head.

"You ok?"

Sam didn't answer. He continued to just look at Dean. The expression across his face was all the answer Dean needed, and it broke his heart to see it on his brother.

"Sorry, kiddo."

Sam nodded again. He settled back against the leather of the passenger seat. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket; his hand unconsciously closed around the small black box hidden inside.

A silence stretched out for a couple more miles as Sam tried his best to shake off the dream. He finally felt as if his voice wouldn't shake if he began to talk. "Where are we?" His voice still came out timid, but didn't waver.

"Just outside of Virginia," Dean responded.

"Virginia?"

"Got a text from Dad…"

"Oh," Sam sighed. He knew how much those sporadic texts bothered Dean. "Coordinates?"

"Yep." Dean's voice was calm but his hands tightened on the wheel. "Looks like some smaller township outside of Lynchburg."

"Anything else?"

"No. He just sent the coordinates. So no clue what's goin' on there."

"Ok," Sam sighed again. "I'll check the local news feeds once we get there."

"Was thinking about getting off at the next exit for lunch before we hit the town."

"If you want to. I'm not that hungry."

"Sam, you've gotta eat man."

Sam just looked out the window, causing Dean to sigh himself. Things had been rough to say the least. Sam was starting to get better day-by-day, but he was still grieving. That wasn't going away any time soon. Add to it the fact that their father was still missing in action, sending random hunts their way, not answering his phone…

"Just stop wherever you want." Sam's soft-spoken voice broke his brother out of his thoughts. "I could use coffee. A-and I'll see what they have to eat…"

Dean nodded towards Sam. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. It was better than those days spent in Palo Alto where Dean watched Sam completely sink into himself as he went about everything. Dean would have to take this for now at least.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"Want some more coffee, sugar?"

Sam looked up from his laptop at the waitress's voice. "Please," he smiled sweetly.

"Of course…but is something wrong with your sandwich and fries?" She pointed towards his plate. Sam's BLT had a few bite marks around the edges and barely any of the French fries had been touched.

"Oh, no…it's good…just not that hungry. Thank you."

Dean did his best not to sigh at his little brother.

"Just yell if you boys need anything else."

"Thanks," Dean replied as she started back towards the other tables in her section. He then turned back to his brother. "Sam, I think-"

"Found some articles from Lynchburg," Sam interrupted as he stared down at his laptop. "Looks like men, mainly ranging from late teens to early forties, have been wrecking and going missing on 1st Street Hill. The hill is the main road in and out of town…leads to all local business and is the only way to get to neighboring ones, including Lynchburg. Each one has had similar findings in the police reports. Guy goes into town and starts to head up the hill again to get to back home on the other side. Always late in the evening or at night. His car slips on ice or hydroplanes on the rain water, causing it to go off the road and into the wooded areas surrounding the hillside."

"Ok…"

"The cars are never that bad off. Some have been totaled, but overall nothing that would really kill a guy. Yet the police never find any of them alive. Normally they barely find anything of him at all. The men are normally found with their flesh hanging off their bones."

"Damn…"

"It gets weirder," Sam continued. "All these guys have one thing in common…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…they all had wedding rings in their possessions."

"So whatever we are dealing with only goes after married dudes?" Dean asked around a mouth full of burger.

Sam pulled a face at his brother before going on with the research. "Not exactly. They don't have wedding bands…they have engagement rings."

"Like they were on their way to propose or something?"

"I guess," Sam replied. He pulled his coffee towards him and gulped down more of the hot liquid. "Most of these cases have been around holidays, especially Valentine's Day. Makes sense."

"A little. But that's weird. What goes after guys who are about to pop the question?"

"Hell if I know," Sam muttered. He shoved his laptop away, leaning back in his chair with his hands in his pockets. His fingers once again found their way to the little box he couldn't seem to forget before he moved one hand back up to his laptop. Sam scrolled through a few more documents. "God…I don't know…it could be anything really."

"Well," Dean sighed, "we're not gonna find any answers sittin' here." He stood up and threw some money at the table. His eyes locked on Sam's plate; the food was more or less untouched. He then looked up to see Sam staring at him with his laptop bag already slung over his shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's hit the road." With that Dean headed back towards the Impala.

"Need me to drive for awhile?" Sam asked.

"No way I'm letting you drive. Once you come off your caffeine high your ass is gonna crash hard…and it isn't takin' my baby with it. Get in the passenger seat, now."

"Dean, I'm fine…"

"The hell you are," Dean mumbled as he climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked once he got in the passenger side as usual.

"I don't have a problem. You're the one making yourself sick by not eating and sleeping!" Dean pulled back out onto the road with a jerk and turned towards the outskirts of Lynchburg.

"Dean…"

"I know Sammy," Dean sighed. "I get it; I do. But I don't think Jess would be too happy to see you like this, especially over her." Dean took his eyes of the road and glanced at his brother. Sam's eyes were wide and shined with unshed tears. Their eyes locked for a second before Sam hung his head and turned away. Dean could hear him sniffle slightly as he leaned his head against the glass of the window.

Dean reached over and squeezed his brother's shoulder affectionately. He didn't say anything. He knew it wouldn't help. Not much really would right now.

Dean turned his attention back to the road and kept on driving. It wasn't long until they reached the hill. Police tape lined the edge of the road and broken glass lay scattered across the grass on the other side. Dean parked the Impala as close as he could, not wanting to puncture the tires with the sharper shards.

"Looks like the place," he said to Sam.

"I'd say so," Sam replied. He then opened the glove compartment. "What's our cover?" He rummaged through until his hand settled on the box of IDs stashed in there.

"I was thinking FBI."

"Original," Sam sarcastically remarked, breaking the dark mood that had settled in the car following their conversation earlier.

"Who cares as long as it works?" Dean grumbled. "We got what looks like a serial killer who's been at it on and off for twenty years. FBI will be our best bet." Dean snatched up one of his IDs and hit Sam on the shoulder. He climbed out of the car and made his way to the trunk for supplies.

Sam grabbed an ID of his own before following Dean to the back of the Impala. "Don't forget the EMF."

"I know, Sam. I'm not stupid."

"Just checking…you never know."

Dean glared and smacked Sam upside the head. "Bitch."

"Ow!" Sam rubbed the spot on his head. "Jerk…"

Dean smiled a little as he went back to gathering what they needed. "What are you thinkin' this is?"

"Not sure," Sam said, picking up a sawed off in the process. "It fits a spirit's MO. Demons don't normally stick around this long and attack so sporadically. Doesn't fit for them."

"Wendigos? Werewolves?"

"No…too much flesh left on the bodies. Plus, they normally don't live this close to the roads and cities. And no to werewolves…hearts are still intact and the attacks have been occurring at different times of the month, not just during full moons."

"Dude…how do you know all this?" Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala closed and turned to face Sam.

"I read it while you ate."

"Ok…" Dean started off towards the woods, Sam following closely. "So, spirit?"

"Think so. Bout the only thing that does seem to fit with all the evidence."

Dean nodded and pulled out the EMF. He looked around, trying to finds signs of wreckage or blood in the grass. The ground was still muddy from the rains and frozen in places because of the colder air. It crunched under his boots.

"Sam, how far in is this supposed—Oomph!" Dean's foot hit a piece of a car bumper, sending him to the ground hard.

"Dean," Sam called as he ran over to his brother, avoiding the wreckage along the way. "You ok?"

Dean sat up, shaking his head to clear it. "Yeah…but damn it…"

Sam knelt down in front of his brother, checking for injuries. When he didn't find anything other than what would be a few bruises in time, he patted his brother's shoulder and stood back up. "Well, you found it at least."

"Shut up," Dean grumbled. He then looked around and saw how much broken car pieces lay scattered around the ground. "Woah…this place looks worse than Bobby's junk yard."

"Yeah," Sam sighed as he too took in everything around him. "Whatever this thing is, it definitely is pissed off at something."

"You think?"

Sam glared at Dean. "Just pick up the damn EMF and let's get to work."

Dean went off in one direction, holding the EMF out to get a reading. Sam took the other direction and searched the grass for more clues amongst the car parts.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered. The EMF was going nuts. "Yeah, think we are definitely dealing with a ghost here Sam!"

"I figured as much," Sam replied. He continued roaming the grass and looking. His eyes finally settled on a gnarled tree off to the side of the clearing. The roots stuck out from the ground and hooped up over the mud in every direction. What looked like blood stains covered the trunk, marring the bark. But what caught Sam's eye was the metallic glistening coming off one of the smaller roots.

He moved towards the tree and knelt down. The mud soaked through his jeans, causing him to shiver. It felt as if the wind was starting to pick up again.

"What the hell…" Sam's hands glided over the roots until they connected with the shiny objects. He pulled them out of the shadows so that he could see them better.

Silver and gold sat heavy in his hands. Diamonds of various sizes and cuts danced in the sunlight. Along the root there were dozens of engagement rings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was going to wait til tomorrow to post this since I'm cramming for a test tonight, but decided I'd go ahead since I got such lovely comments . Thank you guys!

Chapter 2

The woman sat across from them crying into her friend's broad shoulder. He did his best to comfort the grieving woman, but nothing was working. Her sobs echoed throughout the room, causing the brothers to cringe in sympathy, especially Sam.

"Ma'am, I know this is difficult, believe me I do, but I need you two to talk to us," Sam finally said. "We want to be able to help you. I know you want to see justice for your boyfriend. You have to let us talk to you in order for that to happen. I promise we are just here to help."

"Come on Kate," the friend whispered into her ear as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She nodded into his shoulder. "Ok, Mark," she mumbled to him. She then turned towards Sam and Dean. They sat on the chairs opposite her, both clad in average suits with matching white dress shirts and black ties. They looked every bit the agents they were trying to be. "You boys said you are FBI?"

"Yes," Dean replied. "We've-"

"You look so young, though. All the agents on TV are always a lot older."

"Well, you know how TV can be. Always twisting things around," Dean laughed, hoping it would be convincing enough. "As I was saying, we have been brought in to handle the possible serial killer that has been going after victims on 1st Street Hill. I assure you we are going to bring this guy down."

"Good," Mark piped up beside Kate. His hands clenched into fists in front of him. "I want that bastard caught."

Dean nodded towards the man. Sam did as well before leaning forward in the seat.

"Now, Mr. Shaw, you were the last one to speak to the victim that night. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Rick called me on his way home. He…he had gone into town earlier that evening to pick up an engagement ring for Kate." Beside Mark Kate took a sharp inhale of breath. It hitched and sounded more like a choked sob. "I'm sorry Katie," he apologized. He rubbed his hand across her slender back as she tried to compose herself. "He wanted it to be a surprise. He was planning on popping the question for Valentine's Day. It was cliché as hell, but you know how he is. Was," Mark corrected somberly. "He wasn't creative, but he had it all planned out for months. He was just so damn excited."

"I'm sure he was," Sam spoke up sympathetically. He knew he had been so excited about popping the question. He had been a ball of nervous energy the whole way to the jewelry store…

"Were you on the phone with him when the wreck occurred?" Dean asked, drawing Sam back to the present.

"No. He had hung up with me a few minutes before from what I can tell. He said the roads were getting too slick and he didn't want to talk and drive. That's the last time I talked to him." Tears began to shine through Mark's eyes at the admission. "The roads weren't supposed to be that bad. And it was barely even raining that bad here. I don't understand how he could've hydroplaned like that. I don't get it!"

"I know. We're very sorry," Sam placated. "I know this is hard, but we have to try to get some more information. We don't have a ton to really go on at the moment. Now, do you know which jewelry store he had gone to?"

"Zales," Kate replied. "He would've gone there. It's the only one in town unless you head over to Lynchburg. And Rick always loved going to the local stores. Thought the city was too crazy and was going to ruin our little town one of these days."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam said softly. He reached across and took her hand in his. "We'll figure this out. I promise." He then let go and rushed out of the house to get some fresh air. Seeing her pain was starting to take its toll on him, and he couldn't allow himself to start crying in front of her as well.

Dean sighed as he heard the front door shut with a bang. "I'm sorry about him." He stood up from his own chair; Mark and Kate followed suit.

"Is he ok?" Kate questioned with concern. She absently wiped a few tears from her blotchy cheeks. She been doing it so often of the past couple of days that it had become habitual.

"Probably not, but he will be." Kate looked confused. "He…he lost someone recently. He's still trying to move on. I'd say this is just hittin' a little close to home. He'll be fine; he's good at his job, ma'am. I assure you this won't effect the investigation any."

She nodded. "Just, please tell him how sorry I am. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Kate choked on the words and had to turn back into Mark's broad chest. He gathered her in his arms and mumbled soothing words into her ear.

"Thank you." Dean sent her a sympathetic smile before heading out of the house to find his brother.

Sam was already leaning against the side of the Impala with his head hung. Dean could tell his little brother was fighting back his emotions, despite how well his bangs hid his eyes.

"Sammy-"

"Let's head into town and check out that store. Maybe they have records and we could see if all the victims went there."

"Sam I don't think that will do any good. Maybe we should just hit a mot-"

"We need to cover all bases. There could be some connection there. We should go and-"

"Fine," Dean sighed. "We'll check out the store. Just cool it, Sammy." With that, they both climbed into the car and took off towards the main area of the town.

The ride was done in silence. Dean knew Sam was upset and that any attempts at changing the plans would just piss him off. So Dean maneuvered the car around streets until the jewelry store came into view. He parked in front of it. Sam was out the door before the engine had even been turned off.

"In a hurry there?"

Sam looked sheepishly at Dean. "Just want to figure this out quick. Don't want it to happen again."

"Come on kid," Dean said as he approached his brother. He gently cupped the back of Sam's neck before he opened the glass door. The Zales logo was worn and cracking in places. A bell echoed through the store as they walked in.

"Good afternoon," a young lady called from behind one of the glass cases. The store was fairly empty. Besides her, there was just a male employee sitting in a small office off to the side with the door closed. There weren't any customers milling about either.

Dean smiled at the girl. "Hi there…Jackie," he said once her nametag came into view. "We were hoping you could help us out…"

"Of course," she said cheerily, her deep southern accent dripping from the words. "Are you looking for something for your girlfriends or wives?"

"Not exactly," Dean replied.

"Oh." Jackie then glanced over at Sam who was standing off to Dean's side. "Oh," she said more knowingly. "Well we also have an extensive line of men's wear that would be perfect for a young couple like yourselves. We may not have a need for it all that often 'round these parts, but we don't discriminate. Not sir! Now, if you just follow-"

"Wait! No!" Dean fumbled over the words. "He's just my partner!"

"I figured that out sweetie," she giggled. "It ain't a problem. Like I said, we don't judge here. Accept all kinds of couples. Love doesn't discriminate afterall, so why should we?"

"No! Not that kind of partner!"

Sam chuckled at Dean's frustration and decided to help him out. "We're work partners, ma'am." Sam dug into his jacket's inside pocket and pulled out his FBI badge and ID. "We're FBI, ma'am. We're in town investigating the wrecks and subsequent murders out on 1st Street Hill."

"Oh, oh God! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Sam laughed. Dean was still grumbling a little beside him. "We were just hoping you could answer some questions for us."

"I don't understand. What do I have to do with that case?"

"Nothing really," Dean replied.

"But," Sam continued, "the victims were said to have had engagement rings in their possessions at the time of their deaths. Now, the rings are never with their bodies when they are found, but we are trying to get a better idea of what the victims were doing leading up to their deaths. Do you know if any of the victims had been here prior to the murders? I mean, we heard this is the only jewelry store in town."

"Well, I've only been here a couple of years. David," she pointed to the office door, "hasn't been here that long either."

"Do you have any records or anything?" Dean asked.

"Not that far back. You see, this store hasn't always been a Zales. Most of the older records never transferred over into the computer system. Wasn't a real point in it."

"I thought this was supposed to be one of the oldest shops in town?" Sam looked up in confusion.

"It is," Jackie continued. "The jewelry store itself has been here for nearly a hundred years, however it has only been a Zales for nineteen."

"And before that?"

"Up until the mid eighties, this place used to be a family owned store. Harris Fine Jewelry was the name. Had been in the family forever."

"Any idea what made them sell out?" Dean was starting to become interested.

"Old man Harris couldn't handle it. You see, back in '85, his daughter died. He might as well have died with her too. Never the same after that the way my grandma tells it."

"What happened to the girl?" Sam inquired.

"They were headed back from Lynchburg; it was raining something fierce. But they had had to go to town. You see, that daughter of his was engaged to a wealthy gentleman from over there and they had been over in Lynchburg for their wedding rehearsal. On their way home, their taxi slipped on ice and went off the road. Mr. and Mrs. Harris survived, but that girl didn't."

"Do you happen to remember where that accident took place?" Dean piped up.

"Not exactly, but I'd venture a guess that it happened out on the hill. That's the only way to get to and from Lynchburg." Jackie paused, realizing the implication. "Oh, God, you don't think this has somethin' to do with all these murders happening, do ya? I always heard that was just an accident. Is it related? That poor girl"

Sam and Dean just looked at each other as the impact of her words washed over them.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Dean paced the tacky motel room as he tried to comprehend what Sam was saying. "So, this Harris girl is our ghost?"

"Looks like it," Sam sighed. His eyes were locked on the newspaper article pulled up on his laptop. "The girl, Elle Harris, died twenty years ago on the eve of her wedding to Garret Snider from Lynchburg. On their way back to the family home, Elle and her parents veered off the side of the road and into the hillside. Their small cab rolled multiply times before slamming into a tree. Elle's seatbelt malfunctioned and she went through the front window. By the time that anyone noticed the family missing, Elle had been dead for hours. The cabbie was paralyzed from the accident. Her parents barely survived the wreck, and from the sound of it, they couldn't survive the grief. Mrs. Harris died the following year from complications stemming from the wreck. Mr. Harris remains alive and in town, but has practically secluded himself from the rest of the world."

"Got an address for him?"

"Yep," Sam said as he shut his laptop.

"Let's roll then."

It didn't take long for them to find the Harris house. The house was extremely run down compared to the rest of the neighboring homes. Peeling paint lined rotting wood, windows were cracked or broken on every floor, and the flowers had long been dead.

"Damn," Dean whistled. "These place looks like it should be haunted."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Definitely looks like this guy never got over his daughter's death. You sure this is a good idea man? I don't think us questioning him is gonna get too far."

"Worth a shot." Dean bounded up the creaky and termite invested steps to the front door. He knocked, feeling the wood give way a little under his hand.

No one answered at first. The brothers were about to give up when the door finally creaked open, revealing a gray haired man. He looked frail, mostly just skin and bones. The soft sunlight cast down on his pale face.

"Can I help ya'll?"

"Yes," Dean replied strongly. "We are looking for a Mr. Brian Harris."

"May I ask who's looking for me?"

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves, sir," Sam spoke. "I'm Agent Young and this is my partner Agent Zandt." He flashed the FBI badges. "We're investigating the murders out on 1st Street Hill and we were hoping we could-"

The front door slammed closed on them, making the windows shake from the force of it.

"That went well," Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed and nodded. They made their way off the porch and back towards the Impala, figuring it wouldn't do any good to try knocking again.

"Excuse me!"

They turned to see an elderly woman on her porch across the street. She waved them over to her.

Dean looked over at Sam, who only shrugged before crossing the street.

"Yes ma'am?" Sam exhaled.

"What're you boys doin' over there at the Harris place?" Her voice dripped with the southern accent. She was sitting in her rocking chair, wearing a checkered cotton dress, and wielding a cane in her boney hand.

"We're FBI, ma'am. We were hoping to get some information about Mr. Harris's daughter and her death on the hill. We noticed it was in the same location as the subsequent murders and were just checking into it." Sam ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "None of the records showed much on the accident except for the basics."

"Ah, you won't get much outta Brian these days. Buryin' that little girl of his did him in. She was his world. Hasn't been the same since then, I tell ya."

"We're sorry to hear that," Dean said with sympathy. "But we just needed to see what type of girl she was. You know, to see if maybe she could've actually been the first victim of this bastard."

"Now, she was a good girl, through and through. She wouldn't have been into anythin' that would've gotten her killed. Not Elle! No sir."

"You knew her?" Sam perked up.

"Yes I did. I've lived in this here house for over fifty years. I saw that angel grow up from right here in this rocking chair." She tapped her metal cane on the porch surface for added emphasis.

"What about her fiancé?" Dean asked skeptically.

"That boy thought she hung the moon from what I saw. They were so in love. Elle always wanted to get married! Ever since she was a lil girl. She'd drag all the boys on this block down to the lake and have her own play weddings." The woman paused as her memories took over her. "She was so happy when Garrett gave her that ring. She went around showing it off every chance she got. She was just so proud! Real shame they never found it."

"What do you mean?" Sam moved so that he was sitting on the steps.

"Well, that accident tore up her whole body. The glass shredded the flesh 'round her ring. It fell off in the woods and was never found again. They wouldn't have been able to burry her with it anyway. Her body was so mangled that they just cremated the poor girl. But I know that boy of hers always wished he could've had the ring."

"Do you know where he is?" Dean questioned.

"Got married to another girl, had some children of their own, and moved away to another town. Couldn't take living 'round here I'd imagine."

Sam nodded as everything sunk in. "Thank you ma'am. We'll keep everything in mind." He then looked up at Dean, signaling that they should head back to their motel room.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed, throwing his tie across the room. "How the hell are we going to find that damn ring when we got the spirit there too?"

"We'll need to distract her." Sam discarded his own tie and the traded his dress shirt for his hoodie.

"How we goin' do that, Sam? Last I checked, the bitch only goes after guys with engagement rings. And I sure as hell know we don't have any lying 'round the Impala!"

Sam closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"So, our only options are to go find some poor bastard to use as bait or go steal a ring ourselves. Judging from the fact we don't know anyone in this town and that that store had enough security cameras for five stores, we're screwed!" Dean slammed his hand down on to the motel's table, startling Sam.

"Dean-"

"We'll have to figure out something quick too. Valentine's Day is next week, and you know those lovesick bastards are gonna be buying rings out the wazoo!"

"Use me!" Sam snapped.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bait," Sam replied more calmly. "Use me as bait while you go look for the ring. It's gotta be somewhere around that tree I found. That's where they wrecked twenty years ago."

"Sam…the chick only goes after guys with engagement rings who are planning on proposing. Last I checked-"

Dean stopped midsentence when Sam dug into his pockets and slammed a little black box down onto the surface of the table.

"Sammy," Dean said softer this time.

Sam's hands shook as they opened the box, revealing a princess cut diamond ring set into a white gold band.

"Like I said, use me as bait." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sammy…"

"Use me as bait, Dean."

Dean took the black box out of Sam's trembling fingers. "Where did you get this?"

"A jewelry store out in California." Sam's eyes went to the floor and his bangs fells across them.

_California…Palo Alto…Stanford…Jess…_

Dean crossed the short distance between him and his baby brother. He cupped the back of Sam's neck and squeezed gently. He took his free hand and moved Sam's chin up so that he was looking him in the eye.

"This was for Jess wasn't it kiddo?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Sam backed away from Dean and moved so that he was looking out the grimy window. "Didn't matter anymore."

Dean picked up the ring and it's box before moving towards his brother. He grabbed Sam's hand and placed the box into it. "Obviously matters if you've been walkin' around with it."

Sam's eyes locked onto the object in his hand. "I bought it back in September. I was planning on proposing to her over Thanksgiving break. By then, I would've known for sure if I had a full ride to law school and all that. Would've been perfect. She…she had promised her parents that we would visit that week. They live up in the mountains in Washington. Jess loved it up there…"

Sam blinked away tears that started to sting at the back of his eyes.

"She never knew. She died before I ever…" The words died as Sam choked on a sob. He tried his best to maintain his composure in front of his big brother. But it wasn't working. Tears began to stroll down his face uninhibited.

"You're ok," Dean soothed. He grabbed Sam and pulled him towards him. Sam went willingly and buried his face in his brother's chest. "I'm here. You're ok, Sam."

A few minutes passed before Sam was able to push away from Dean. His eyes settled on Dean's dampened shirt. "Sorry…"

"It's fine kid." Dean reached up and ruffled Sam's messy hair.

"Thanks."

Dean just nodded.

Sam swiped his hand across his face and took a deep breath. His other hand was still closed around the box that had been sitting in his pocket like a heavy weight since November. "We're doing this."

"What?"

"The next night it rains, we're goin' to that hill. I'll drive the Impala while you wait on the other side while I drive up it. You'll go into the woods after I wreck to get that ring. I have a picture from the newspaper where they published the engagement announcement. I've zoomed in on the ring. Just have to print it for you. I'll keep Elle occupied while you torch the ring."

"Woah, Sam! This is insane! It has to be the stupidest idea you've ever come up with, and you've had your moments in the past little brother."

"It could work, Dean!"

"Best case scenario, it does. Worst case, it works too well and you end up a pile of bones with your flesh hangin' off ya like the rest of these poor bastards!"

"I can do this! Let me do this! I have to…" The anger started to leave Sam, and he deflated down into an armchair. "I can't let someone else go through this. I just can't."

"Sam," Dean moved towards his brother. "I get it, dude. I do. I know what it's like to lose people. You know I do."

"I know that Dean. But this is different. I'm not saying you losing Mom didn't hurt, but this is just a different kind of pain." Sam gulped back more emotions. "You remember how messed up Dad was after that night?"

"It was awful! Don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Well, I don't remember it. But I sure as hell understand it now."

"Sam-"

"I have to do this."

"Well, then you're gonna need another car. No way you're wrecking the Impala."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

"This is just messed up," Dean grumbled. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a battered Taurus. The paint was all chipped off, the engine smoked, and a part of the back bumper was hanging off. The salvage yard owner had practically given it away to the boys just to get the damn thing off his property.

"Come on Dean," Sam sighed. "What, you feel like you're cheating on your baby or something? Seriously?"

"Shut up bitch!" Dean's pouted slightly at the comment, but Sam just smiled. After a beat, Dean turned more serious. "I meant that this whole idea is messed up. I don't like using you as bait for this."

Sam nodded somberly as he pulled into the motel parking lot next to the Impala. "I know you don't like this, but it isn't like we have a choice."

"We could call dad, get him to send another hunter to do this."

"There is just so much wrong with that idea Dean," Sam huffed.

"Like what?"

"Well," Sam said as he climbed out of the car. The door barely hung on the hinges, and squeaked awfully. "One, Dad doesn't pick up his phone. Two, we are not endangering some other guy. And three, how the hell are we gonna find some hunter that is nearby and who happens to have an engagement ring on him?" With that, Sam slammed the car door shut and hurried into the motel.

Dean sighed and followed behind his brother. By the time Dean got into the room, Sam was already sitting at his laptop, typing away. He looked pissed, but didn't say a word when Dean shut the door behind him.

"Sammy-"

"It's Sam," he snapped back. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I never said-"

"Not blatantly, but you are acting like it!"

"How?"

"You are acting like I'm not old enough to make my own choices and know the consequences of them!"

"All I'm saying is that you could get killed tonight with this crazy ass plan you have schemed up! Excuse me for worrying!"

Some of the argument left Sam at Dean's words. "Look, I get that you're worried about me, but how many times have you used yourself for bait? How many times has Dad?"

Dean's face softened slightly, but he couldn't answer. He knew that both Dad and he had put themselves in danger countless times by being the bait during hunts.

"Exactly," Sam said when Dean never responded. "You've been doing it since you were sixteen. I remember you did it without letting Dad know."

"He was so pissed."

"But he was proud of you for doing it and saving that family. He trusted your judgment, even if he wished that you wouldn't have done it without his knowledge like you did. I'm at least letting you know what I'm doing tonight. You can be with me on this and come along. Or you can oppose me and stay here. Either way, I'm taking that piece of crap of a car up that damn hill."

Dean walked over and took a seat in the chair opposite Sam. "I don't like it…but I'm sure as hell not letting you go up there on your own. You know better than that dumbass," Dean quipped.

A small smile crept onto Sam's face. "Thank you."

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Rain fell once again, creating a fine sheen of ice on top of the pavement going up the hill. At the very bottom of the hill, two cars sat side by side underneath a small group of trees. The limbs and leaves blocked the rain from the two hunters sitting on top of the hoods of the cars. The occasional raindrop fell down, dripping into their hair and eyes.

"You ready for this?" Dean asked. He was trying to keep his nerves in check. He didn't want Sam to see how afraid he really was for his little brother. He kept shifting on the hood of the Impala, his anxiety not allowing him to sit still for even a few seconds.

"Think so," Sam said as he pat the pocket of his jacket where the ring lay.

"Didn't mean that Sam. Are you ready to actually go through with this?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled sadly. "I can do this. I think I can handle her. I mean, hell, maybe I can relate to her more than any of her other guys have. She may have been the one that died, but she still lost her fiancé, you know?"

"You know, you are the only guy out there who could sympathize with some girl who is going around and killing guys off," Dean huffed.

"Probably," Sam smirked.

Dean shook his, but couldn't help but smile a little. "Fine then. Let's get this crazy ass show on the road now." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder then headed towards the driver's side door of the Impala. "Hey," he called over to Sam before he climbed inside the car. "Be careful. Just do what you need to do. I'll have your back. Things start to look bad, and I'll be right there."

"I'll be fine. Just find the ring, and torch it with the blowtorch I got ya. Make sure the heat is up high enough to melt the gold. We're only getting one shot at this."

Dean nodded. "I know. Let's do this then."

Both the door on the Taurus and the Impala closed nearly in sync. Sam sent one last look at his brother before Dean pulled out from underneath the trees and heading towards his designated place. Dean parked the Impala over on the left side of the hill, just off the road and in the mud. If he weren't so worried about Sam, he would've cursed the dirt coating his baby's sleek exterior.

Sam took a deep breath before he put the Taurus in gear. "You can do this," he mumbled to himself. He then guided the car up towards the hill. Despite the confidence he had shown for Dean, his hands shook as they gripped the steering wheel.

The rain started to coat the windshield. The wipers weren't able to keep up with the amount, and it smeared the rain. Sam could barely see, but he knew the way he had to go. He just kept heading up the hill.

About half way up, the windshield wipers stopped completely. Although the car obviously had tons of problems, he knew that wasn't what had caused the malfunction. The tired started to skid along the road, confirming what he had already suspected.

Sam tried to take a calming breath, but he never got to. Before he could, the car was sliding off the side of the road and flipping towards the trees. It rolled over the rocky forest ground. Sam tried his best to just ride it out. His body slammed against the doors and the steering wheel. The glass of the windshield shattered, sending glass shards flying into the front seat.

Sam brought his arms up to shield his eyes. The glass cut through his jacket and sliced at the flesh underneath. It didn't matter though. Before Sam even realized what was happening, the Taurus slammed roughly into an old tree.

Dean stood outside of his Impala watching as everything played out. The rain soaked his clothes and hair, but he didn't notice. His sole focus was on the car as it rolled towards the trees. His heart broke as the sounds of crunching metal and shattered glass permeated the air. He had to bite down on his lip in order to stop from crying out for Sam.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Sam moaned as he started to move his long limbs inside the broken Taurus. They felt heavier and protested the movement. He eventually managed to get himself out of the crumbled metal. He fell out onto the wet grass and mud. Blood dripped from a cut along his forehead. His breath came out it quick gasps as he attempted to catch his breath once again. His head felt blurry, and he had to close his eyes to regain his bearings. When he opened them, he was no longer alone in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean's heart pounded as he watched the dark woods for any sign of Sam or the ghost. He saw nothing but the blackness of the night and the shadows of the tree line. The street lamps along that portion of the road were broken and the moon was hidden behind storm clouds, leaving absolutely no way to see Sam in the dense forest. The occasional hoot from a lonely owl echoed through the otherwise silent night. None of that did him much good through.

He could see remnants of the Taurus scattered all over the side of the road and some of the grass. The car had flipped and rolled out of his line of sight. In a way, he was glad; it meant he couldn't see how hurt Sam was. However a bigger part of him wanted nothing more to see his brother and check over all his injuries for himself.

"I hate this," he mumbled to himself, slamming his fist down on to the hood of the Impala, not caring for once about his baby. Dean wasn't a fan of using Sam as bait. It never worked out how they intended. He always got hurt, something always went wrong, and Dean would always be there to pick up the pieces. But right now, he couldn't even do that. Right now he had to just sit in the darkness and wait until it was safer to head into the woods and find the ring. Sam had made him promise to wait a little while after the crash before he went barreling into the trees. He couldn't risk the spirit seeing him. Dean had to wait. He had to give Sam time to distract the ghost, no matter how much he hated it.

A scream pierced the silence of the woods, startling Dean. He jumped up from the hood of the Impala and ran towards the trunk. He grabbed everything he needed…shotgun (filled with rock salt), flashlight, and torch. He took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. He hadn't heard any more noises from the woods. He wasn't sure if that comforted him or worried him more.

Either way, Dean had a job to do. He had to find the ring to destroy Elle. It was the only way to save Sam at this point. Dean checked everything one last time before he crossed the deserted street to the other side of the woods where Sam had crashed. He clicked the flashlight on. The yellowish light illuminated a rather grim sight.

The light glinted off of the cold metal of the car parts that had broken off on impact. The back bumper hadn't made it far. Hell, Dean was amazed it was even still hanging on the car when they had bought it; it didn't surprise him that it had been torn off already. Glass and bits of paint crunched under his boots in the wet grass. The sound should have bothered him, but his focus was solely on the spot of red he saw off to the side…blood…_Sam's blood…_

Dean closed his eyes and tried to push the emotions down. He had to get to work. He had to do this, for Sam.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

Sam felt the air grow cold as he turned to face what lay behind him. He moved slowly, his body sore from the wreck. But he managed to keep a straight face as the ghost came into view.

"You're bleeding," Elle said softly, almost caringly.

Sam tried to still the shaking in his hands. "I know."

"You wrecked?"

"Yes," Sam replied cautiously. "Must've lost control with the rain and all. Not sure."

"I wrecked too…thanks to the rain." Her voice was steady and calm, despite the gravity of what she was saying.

Sam swallowed and prayed his voice wouldn't waver. "I know."

The ghost looked taken aback, but regained her composure quickly. "You do, do you?" She moved closer to Sam. Her body still had the appearance of being normal at first, but with each step she became less corporal and more skeletal.

"Yes, I do." Sam couldn't take his eyes off her, as the flesh seemed to melt away in places. He had never seen a ghost act that way before. Even to a season hunter like himself, the sight was very eerie.

"I see…"

Elle reached a hand up towards the cut on Sam's forehead. Her boney fingers traced the wound; the blood smeared against the white of her bones. Suddenly, she dug the tip of her finger into Sam's laceration. He couldn't help but cry out in shock and pain.

"Aww…poor baby," Elle pouted, moving her now bloody hand away from Sam's forehead.

Sam's knees buckles and he sank down into the mud of the forest. Elle just laughed and continued teasing at him.

"What's the poor baby doing out here in the middle of the woods?"

"I wrecked…but you already knew that," Sam panted out.

Elle smiled wickedly and moved towards Sam again. She ran her skeletal hand through his blood-matted hair; it pulled on the strands and caused him to flinch. "I do," she smirked. "It was so much fun to watch. It's always fun. I've been at this a very long time…and it never gets old. Watching gorgeous young men like yourself. Watching their lives fall apart…knowing how they'll never see their lovers again once I'm through with 'em." She ran her hand down his cheek in what was supposed to be a seductive gesture. It made Sam's skin crawl underneath her touch. "A looker like you, bet you have a real pretty girl back home, huh?" Her hand moved from Sam's cheek to his neck; with a jerk, she closed her hand around his throat and squeezed.

"Gah," Sam gasped, trying to draw in air around her tight grip. He knew he couldn't black out. He had to keep the ghost occupied for Dean or else their plan would go up in flames instead of the ghost. He had to hold on for his big brother. Passing out just wasn't an option. He brought his own hands up to try and pry Elle off of him. His fingers went straight through his arms. It really wasn't fair that ghosts could do that yet still touch humans. Sam's mind grumbled at the unfairness of that phenomenon, but he kept quiet so as not to waste his breath of voicing such things. It wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Answer me!" Elle spat at him. The wind and the rain picked up as her mood darkened. Lightning lit up the sky, casting an eerie light on Sam's pale, bloody face.

"Yes," he rasped out around Elle's hand. "She was." He squirmed under her touch and still tried to push her off. All his hits and kicks continued to go through her and did nothing but make him even more exhausted. He was barely holding himself up at this point.

"Was?" the ghost laughed. "Well, isn't that precious. You carry around your ex girlfriend's ring. She ever get to wear it? Or did she dump you ass before you gave it to her?"

Sam shook his head and felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes. The rain smeared together with the few that managed to leak out. For the first time that night, he was thankfully for the downpour; at least that mean the ghost wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing him cry in front of her.

"Aww, poor, poor baby," she taunted. Her grasp was suddenly gone from his throat, causing Sam to slump down into the mud. He put his hands out in front of himself in a clumsy attempt to stop from face planting. His nails dug into the dirt as he took deep breathes. He needed to catch his breath and calm down before Elle got the better of him.

"So sad; it's such a pretty ring." She held it up so that the moonlight danced against the diamond. "Should belong to a pretty girl. Was a pretty girl before…" She stopped midsentence as the memories of her accident assaulted her. The weather once again shifted towards the worse around Sam. The strong winds nearly knocked him over, and he was fairly sure this wasn't helping Dean much in his search.

"Jess was a pretty girl," he finally managed to yell out above the wind. He didn't want to talk about her, yet he had to direct the ghost's attention back on him and not on her accident.

"I'm prettier though," she snapped. His plan wasn't working, and things were starting to spiral out of control. "I should get to wear such pretty things! Not your little bitch! She doesn't deserve it!"

Sam saw red at her words and had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from actually snapping back at Elle. It would only make her angrier and would make things even worse.

"I deserve pretty thing! Not this!" She waved her hand at the ragged, blood stained dress that hung off her skeletal frame. The bones poked out of the tears along her legs. Her bare feet were bruised and boney from decades of decay. The nails on a few of the tones were no long the manicured beauties they had once been. Instead, they were twisted and broken off; they had probably been lost to the wreckage of the accident long ago.

"Garrett was going to give me nice things for the rest of my life! But he couldn't even spare enough money for a better car for my family! No! We had ride in that cabbie's clunker that couldn't even handle the damn hill with a little rain on it!"

"But you loved Garrett?" Sam piped up. He had to keep her talking, whether it pissed her off or not. She was on self-destruct anyway…

"Loved him? Of course I loved that bastard! Every girl in the county wanted him! He had money and was going places; he was gonna take me away from this shithole and everyone in it! But…"

"So you just loved him for his money? That's pretty low," Sam mocked, feeling a little braver now that his throat had recovered some from the attack.

"You son of a bitch!" Elle was on him once more, this time pressing him up against one of the giant oak trees that littered the forest. His back hit the bark hard enough to knock dead leaves down from the branches. They fell, some sticking into his hair while the rest crashed into the mud.

Sam grunted against the pain that now assaulted his nerves. It spiked up his spinal cord and pounded straight through his skull.

"I loved Garret more than anything else! He's the one who…" Elle cut herself off midsentence as a sob worked through her throat.

"He didn't love you like you loved him; he just put on a show for everyone else," Sam said with astonishment.

With a growl, Elle twisted him and grabbed at his wrists. He felt one snap as she flung him towards the ground. With her supernatural speed, she straddled him, completely pinning him to the earth. "I was pretty enough! Why did he have to…"

"He…he cheated on you didn't he?" Sam assumed he had hit the nail on the head because Elle dug her bony knees into his ribcage hard. "Gah!" He felt a few of them cracked under the pressure. Elle's eyes were alit with a rage Sam had never seen in a ghost. It pretty much terrified him. He continued talking nonetheless. "He did…God! That's awful," he said with honest sympathy.

Elle didn't seem to pick up on it though. She remained pressing down painfully on top of his batter body. "H-he did…bastard married one of his little sluts too. Was barely in the ground a few months before he goes ands shacks up with that little bitch!"

"How-"

"I saw them!" Elle roared at Sam. "The bastard took her up here! He…he acted like he cared about my death to get sympathy from the slut…he didn't care. Should've seen it…but I didn't. Got him in the end though." She smirked and tilted her head a little.

Sam wracked his brain to remember all of the evidence and research he had collected over the past couple of days. All of the victims' names blurred together and all the times of deaths ran like a giant blob of numbers. "One of the victims was…"

"His baby boy," she said with a grin. "He looked just like Garrett. Was so enjoyable. He screamed so much. He cried for his girl. Then he cried for his mommy and daddy…"

Sam looked disgusted by the ghost now.

"Oh come on," she huffed. "You cannot tell me that you wouldn't be pissed if you had caught your girl running around behind your back?"

A flash of pain and regret shot through Sam's hazel eyes, showing the ghost that she had hit a nerve by bringing up his soon to be fiancé.

"Already has, huh?" Elle loosened the pressure she had been putting on Sam's ribcage slightly; she was enjoying watching Sam squirm more from the verbal abuse rather than the physical.

"Don't talk about Jess like that!" Sam snapped, momentarily forgetting to keep his emotions in check. He knew getting that way would only spur Elle on further. She didn't disappoint.

"Jess? Hmm…must have done a number on you, sweetie," she sneered. "Getting all worked up like that. Hmm…wonder what pretty lil Jess did to you baby…"

"She didn't do anything to me," Sam whispered. The image of Jess on the ceiling flickered through his brain for a moment, just as it had been doing for the past couple of months.

The response wasn't what Elle expected. She had expected him to get more riled up and angry. She wanted to piss him off…it was more fun. "Don't try to hide it from me. I'll get you to answer one way or the other!" She thrust her hands into him, digging deep into the flesh at his sides and causing him to cry out once more. He vision blurred at the edges and all noise faded into a dull thrum as the pain ripped through him. "Tell me!"

"Ok," Sam whimpered. "Just…stop." The words came out as gasping pants.

Elle smiled and withdrew her hands from inside of Sam. "Knew you'd see things my way. They always do…"

"She died," Sam whispered. "All she did was die…"

"What?" Elle asked, looking taken aback by his confession. She even lessened her grip on him altogether.

"I said…she died…"

"But…"

"I, I was out of town for a couple days," Sam continued. "Some…someone broke into our apartment." Emotions clogged his voice as the words slipped out. "I came home that night and found her. She'd been cut…bad…across her stomach. The...the guy had set part of the apartment on fire and…he had tied her up. Couldn't get her out. My b-brother had to drag me out. Would've stayed in there with her if I'd had my way." Sam's hazel eyes were swimming in unshed tears by the time he was done and managed to look up at Elle. What met him was not at all what he had expected.

Elle's pale face had a few tear tracks running down her cheeks. Sam didn't even realize that a ghost could shed tears. Her hands shook at Sam's sides and most of her weight had slid off of Sam and onto the ground. Only one nearly transparent leg remained draped across Sam's waist. She looked shocked…she looked guilty. Sam would have been completely in shock himself if he weren't already in so much pain.

"She died?"

"Yes…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Like hell," Sam rasped.

"I think that's how I feel. I'm the one who died, but I lost Garrett. I loved him, despite his flaws. I just wanted the pain to go away. I just wanted it to end. That's all I ever wanted." The wind picked up a little as she cried, but it was nowhere near as ferocious as it had been earlier that night.

"So you killed those men to get away from your pain?" Sam tried to push himself off the ground, but he couldn't. A throb ran through his whole body and sent him crashing back onto the cold earth. The freezing rain had thankfully slowed to a drizzle. It misted over Sam and the forest floor, making it even practically frigid.

"I…"

"Do you realize how much pain you caused? How many people you hurt in doing that?"

"I just hurt those men. They would've ended up hurting their girls anyway!"

"Do you even realize that you hurt their girls yourself?"

"No…I didn't hurt them! I never touched them! What are you…what are you talking about? Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you Elle. You said you felt pain over losing Garrett?"

"Of course I did!" Elle spat. She twisted and pinned Sam back into the mud. "How dare you question that!"

"I'm not," Sam calmly. "I'm just, I'm trying get you to understand! That pain you feel, the pain of losing Garrett…you inflict that same damn pain on every single girl whose fiancé you murdered! Did you just think that they went on being perfectly happy while they watched their lovers be buried six feet under? You're smarter than that Elle."

"No! I never…I never hurt them. Just those guys! They would've…" Elle's words ended with another choked off sob.

"But you did, Elle. You hurt them."

"You're wrong. No, I never hurt them…"

"I know you didn't mean to, Elle." Sam brought his shaking hands up as if to surrender. "I get that you were in pain and trying to escape it. Trust me, I do. I'd do anything to get away from it. But that isn't the way."

"Then what is?" Elle no longer sounded like the raging ghost who had been going after men on her hill for nearly two decades. Instead, she sounded like a scared little girl who just needed help. Sam honestly didn't know what to make of it and he prayed that he wouldn't set her off again.

"Y-you need to move on Elle." Sam gazed at Elle hopefully, silently praying that all of this would work.

"But how do I do that?" she asked in that same scared voice.

Sam's brow creased. "Honestly, I don't know. I…I guess you just have to let go. Let go of your pain and all your anger. Give it up and just move on from it."

"I don't know how. I've been like this for so long…"

"Just try!"

Elle closed her eyes and sank onto her knees in the mud. Her face was contorted in confusion for a few minutes before it suddenly went lax. The rain stopped altogether and the clouds slowly moved to allow the moonlight to cast down onto them. It fell on her body, which was no longer skeletal. Instead, she looked just as she had at her wedding rehearsal twenty years ago. She opened her eyes and met Sam's gaze before smiling. "Thank you."

Before Sam could say anything to her, she stood from the dirt and began walking into the forests. Her every step was illuminated by the glow of the moon. She stopped near an aging tree and turned towards Sam. With one last glance, she completely disappeared. The ring Sam had intended to give Jess fell, clanking against the tree roots.

He had done it; he had helped the ghost move on. Sam sighed and fell back completely onto the ground. All he wanted to do now was sleep…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Figured I'd go ahead and put this up tonight! Thanks for all the reviews; I really appreciate them guys *hugs*

Chapter 5

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed for what was probably the hundredth time that night. He was soaked through to his boxers from the rain, mud caked his boots, and leaves were stuck to his leather jacket. But that wasn't the worst part of his night. That honor would have to go to his inability to find the right ring, a malfunctioning blow torch, and a baby brother who was somewhere in the woods with the spirit.

Dean had given up on the ring and decided finding Sam was much more important. He'd been left alone with Elle for far too long. The thought only spurred Dean's tired body onwards at a faster rate. The dark clouds had begun to depart, allowing him to actually see where he was walking. He was able to maneuver his way around the wreckage of all the car parts and the trees. He had to find Sammy…

After what felt like forever, his eyes finally settled on his baby brother's form laid out in the mud a few feet away from him. Sam wasn't moving. Dean's hand tightened around the shotgun and he glanced around to make sure Elle wasn't anywhere nearby. He couldn't see it, but that didn't mean it was safe. With Sam lying so still though, it didn't matter if the bitch was breathing down his neck. Dean had to get to Sam.

He rushed towards his broken. He fell to his knees and skidded to a halt beside his brother. "Sammy," he gasped, taking in Sam's battered body. His face and neck were mottled with bruises of various colors and cuts. A particularly nasty gash ran across his forehead. His t-shirt had blood spots along the sides. "Damn it," Dean cursed once he moved the shirt up a little. Sam's ribs were a mess from what Dean could tell in the dim lighting. "Come on little brother! You've gotta wake up! No more sleeping on the job!"

"Mmm," Sam moaned, but remained more or less out of it.

"No you don't! Come on! We need to get outta here before the bitch shows up again, Sam!"

Sam moaned again as he blinked his eyes open. It was hard to focus with so little lighting, however he was eventually able to settle them on Dean's very concerned form. It wavered and blurred a bit before clearing completely. "D'n?"

"Hey, Sammy! It's me; we're gonna get you outta here. Come on kid. Let's get you up off the cold ground. You've gotta be freezing down there. My ass is and I've not been mud wrestling with a ghost all night." Dean's attempt at sarcasm made a wobbly smile form across Sam's face, but he didn't try to get up off the ground. He was just so tired and everything hurt. He still remembered trying to move earlier, and it by no means a pleasant memory. He didn't feel like repeated it any time soon.

"Come on Sam. You have to get up! I don't want to be here when Elle comes back! Not with you this hurt. I'll help you. Just, come on!"

"Not coming," Sam whispered, words almost lost in the night air.

"The hell you ain't! Come on!" Dean jerked on Sam's arm, which then in turn pulled on his abused ribcage.

Sam couldn't help but cry out as the pain assaulted his body. "Dean stop!"

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean soothed. "But you can't stay here! Please, come on! I'm not leaving you here!"

"I meant," Sam gasped, "that Elle isn't coming back, dumbass…"

Dean smiled for a moment. If Sam was cussing him and arguing back, it had to be a good sign at least. But then he realized what Sam meant and was completely confused. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't torch the ring. I couldn't find the damn thing! Hell, wouldn't have mattered if I did. The freaking blowtorch malfunctioned will all this rain! So, we have to haul ass before she shows back up and decides to go another round!"

"She moved on, Dean." Sam watched as Dean's brow furrowed. He could practically read the questions racing through his brother's mind. "I think I guilt tripped her…"

Dean raised his eyebrows at that. "You guilt tripped a ghost?" he huffed.

"I think I did…"

"Seriously? Only you could do that…"

"She started taunted me about Jess." Sam blinked back tears once again; he was sick of crying tonight.

"Sammy…"

"She, uh, once she realized Jess had died, Elle changed a little. She started asking me how painful it was and if it was what she felt over not seeing Garrett again. I made her realize that she inflicted that pain on all the girls who lost their fiancés because of her. She honestly felt bad. She just wanted to be with her fiancé again."

Dean beamed proudly at his little brother. "That's my boy." He clapped his hand gently against Sam's shoulder and squeezed. "Come on sasquatch. Let's get you back to the Impala and to a hospital pronto!" Dean put his hand behind Sam's back and carefully guided him off the ground. Sam's head rested against his chest for a moment while he tried to gain his footing. His body protested his every movement, yet he somehow managed to get up off the mud and somewhat upright.

"No hospital," he wheezed. The strain pushing himself off the forest floor had put on his ribs was making it nearly impossible to take in a full breath. "M-motel…"

"Fraid not, Sam. You're barely breathing right now, and I'm gonna guess you're sportin' broken ribs. You look like you have a concussion and God only knows what she tore up on your side."

"She stuck her hands in me…"

"And you think that shouldn't be looked at by a doctor? You've probably got massive internal bleeding thanks to that bitch!"

Sam ignored his brother's outburst. "You can stitch me up just as well," Sam said, sounding like a protesting toddler instead of the strong man Dean had grown accustomed to since reuniting all those months ago.

"Sam," Dean started arguing back but stopped himself, knowing it wouldn't do much good. Sam normally responded by only fighting back, and he didn't need that in his condition. "Tell you what, if you can stand on your own for a minute and not fall on your ass, I'll take care of you myself. If you can't, I'm hauling your ass to the nearest ER and you'll just suck it up. Got it?"

Sam didn't give a verbal answer, but he clumsily shoved away from his brother's support so that he could stand on his own. Everything still hurt and his limbs shook from the effort of just standing up straight. He lasted longer than Dean thought he would have, but it wasn't enough to win the agreement. After about thirty seconds, he wavered and was unable to regain his balance. He was about to face plant in the mud and cause himself further injuries when Dean decided to intervene. He reached out a grabbed his brother around the shoulders and hauled him up against him.

"Gotcha kiddo."

"Damn it! I don't want to go to the hospital Dean!"

"You don't have much choice Sammy. So come on."

"Did you get it?"

"Get what Sam?" Dean asked.

"Jess's ring? Elle dropped it when she crossed over. I…I need…" Sam started to push away from Dean to go get it on his own. Dean managed to stop him and prop him up against a nearby tree.

"I'll get it, Sammy." He ran over to the spot Sam had pointed to and grabbed the delicate ring from grass. He jogged back over to Sam and placed it into his brother's hand. "There you go kiddo."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, let's go. Can you walk like this?"

Sam sighed but nodded his head anyway. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Guess I could carry you outta here, but pretty sure it would hurt you more."

"Probably," Sam huffed. "You haven't had to carry me after a hunt since – Ah!"

"Easy Sammy," Dean soothed while taking on more of Sam's weight. He had stumbled against the rocks that lined the forest floor. "I've got you. Just breath through the pain, kiddo. That's it." Sam slowly started to calm and breath easier. He still wheezed and panted, but it wasn't as desperate and pain filled as moments before. "You ok?"

"As I'm gonna be I guess."

"I'll take it for now. Let's get you outta here and back to the Impala. Ok?"

"Since I was sixteen…"

"What?" Dean paused for a moment to look at his brother, worrying that the concussion was a lot worse than he had originally assumed.

"You haven't had to carry me after a hunt since I was sixteen."

"Oh," Dean sighed with relief. "That's right. It was after that black dog in what, Michigan?"

"Uh huh," Sam replied with a nod.

"I remember that. We all got separated during the hunt. The beast tracked you down instead of dad and me. Clawed into you pretty bad but you managed to kill the son of a bitch on your own. You were barely conscious by the time I found you."

"I didn't want you to have to carry me," he quietly admitted.

"Yeah, but, your leg was practically shredded down to the bone. Besides, that was how I knew you were gonna be ok. You wouldn't stop bitching."

"Didn't want to be weak…"

"You weren't dumbass. You were hurt. I knew that. Hell, I could've been blind and still known you were in too much pain to walk."

"But Dad always thought I was weak on hunts."

"You never were and he realized that. He just thought you were gonna be like us and you were just different."

"That's why he hated me…"

"He loved you, Sam. Just never was good at showing it. Come on; don't do this. Not now…"

"Sorry, I'm just…"

"It's ok. Just," Dean sighed, "keep walking, dude. We're almost to the car. We'll be there in a few minutes and I can dope you up on the good stuff from the med kit. You'll be seeing rainbows and shit the whole way to the hospital. Sound good?"

"Can't do that, Dean. You can't give me stuff beforehand. Could counteract with what they give me. Would mess me up. Can't…"

"Ok! Ok, I get it! Damn, only could be bleeding internally and manage to spout off medical facts."

"I'm not bleeding internally," Sam pouted.

"We don't know that yet, which is why we are heading to the ER."

Sam didn't reply; he was too tired. They spent the rest of the trek back to the Impala in relative silence, only mumbling a few curses here and there when a root or rock snuck up on them. After a few minutes, the Impala came into view. It was still sitting on the other side of the road where Dean had left it a few hours ago. He quickly glanced to make sure no other cars were coming before he dragged Sam across the pavement.

"Back seat or up front?"

"Don't think I can get back up if I lay down, so front," Sam softly admitted. He hated showing his pain, but he knew it wouldn't do him much good to hide it at this point. It would only end with more pain and a very pissed off big brother.

"Alright, buddy," Dean calmly replied. "Relax." He propped Sam up against the side of the car while he unlocked the door for him. "Let's get you inside, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. He wasn't looking forward to moving much more. His ribcage felt like it was on fire and his sides were bleeding more heavily.

Sam closed his eyes against the onset of pain and tried to do as Dean asked. "Gah," he moaned.

"I know it kiddo. Just hold on for a few more minutes. I'll get you to the hospital and they'll give you so many drugs you won't know what's goin' on 'round ya. Sound good?"

When Sam didn't give an answer, Dean started to worry. Sam hated heavy painkillers and normally bitched at the prospect of them. But now he wasn't uttering one complaint; that couldn't be good.

Dean slammed the car door and ran around towards his own. He threw the car into gear and headed towards the nearest ER. The rain had finally stopped and the traffic was nonexistent, much to Dean's relief. It allowed him to drive faster than all the speed limits advised. Every once in awhile he glanced over towards his brother and took in the pain etched on his forehead. He was barely taking any deep breaths, another bad sign. He hadn't talked for a few miles either…

"Dad was so proud of you that night."

"What?" Sam gasped.

"That night, the black dog hunt from when ya was sixteen." Dean spared him another glance. "He was scared shitless when he saw you, but he was so damn proud when I told him you killed the thing on your own."

"Never said anything to me," Sam panted in reply.

"Was too busy worrying about you when you were in the hospital. I told ya, he was scared about you. You lost a lot of blood that night." Sam's face was set in shock. "Don't act so surprised, Sam. Just because he fought so much with you didn't mean he hated you or was never proud. He just was always too worried about you to show it. Ended up biting him in the ass when ya left."

Sam sat quietly for a few moments while he took everything in. "Thanks," he finally sighed.

"Didn't do anything," Dean said as he sped through a yellow light. He was only a few blocks from the hospital according to the sign.

"Just, thanks for telling me that stuff. Needed to hear it."

Dean pulled in front of the ER. He turned towards his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "Let's get you fixed up." Sam closed his eyes and nodded. Before he could even open them again, Dean was at his side, pulling him out of the Impala and towards the double doors of the ER. Sam could barely hold himself up and was leaning heavily against Dean as the entered the hospital.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

The night had been slow, and Dr. Fry was striking out with the pretty, little secretary in front of him. But when he heard the shuffling of boots on the linoleum floor, he looked up to see two young men slowly trudging inside. They were soaked with rainwater and caked in mud. One of the men was completely supporting the other, who had blood running down his face and soaking through his shirt. The sight was enough to spur him into action.

"Need a gurney over here!" he yelled out. A few nurses responded and soon Sam was being taken out of Dean's arms.

They strapped Sam down and took off behind the doors. Dean made to follow but was stopped by an elderly nurse. "You've gotta stay here sweetie."

"But-"

"We'll take good care of your friend."

"Brother…he's my younger brother."

The nurse rubbed his shoulder in sympathy. "Then I'll make sure they take especially good care of him. Have some younger siblings myself." She smiled sadly at him. "Let's get you a blanket and some hot coffee while you fill out some forms for your brother."

After that, Dean was taken to a waiting room. The nurse gave him some blankets and a set of scrubs to change into. Once he had rid himself of the cold, ruined clothes, she gave him a cup of steaming coffee and the paperwork. He filled them out with fake names and fake insurance cards. It didn't take long; it left Dean with a lot of time to sit by himself while the doctors took care of Sam. His body was exhausted, but his mind continued replaying images of Sam, bruised and bloodied, on the forest floor. They plagued him the entire time he sat there and only disappeared when the doctor finally showed up at his side a couple hours later.

"Family of Sam Gibbs?"

"Here! I'm right here!" Dean shot up from the hard plastic chair and was at the doctor's side in seconds. "I'm his brother, Dean." He stuck his hand out for the doctor to shake.

"I'm Dr. Fry; I've been taking care of your brother."

"How is he?"

"Pretty lucky to be blunt," the doctor sighed. "He took quite the beating from the looks of it. What exactly happened again? Your brother was a little out of it by the time we got to work on him."

Dean swallowed down his emotions before continuing. "We were headed out of town when his car hydroplaned. By the time I realized he wasn't catching up to me and I turned around to look for him, he was already like that."

"So all this came from a wreck?" he asked skeptically. "Sir, your brother had injuries that looked more conclusive with being beaten by a human being."

Dean mentally cursed. "We…we were headed up 1st St Hill. Maybe that bastard that's been hurtin' all those people got a hold of him. I could've scared them off when I went looking for him. I don't know. All I know is my brother is hurt and you are focusing way too much on how it happened instead of telling me how he is," Dean snapped.

"Of course, I apologize. I'm just trying to get an idea of what happened in case there was a need to file a police report." The doctor paused to look up and down Dean. The brother's stern look never wavered. "Now…your brother sustained some injuries from the wreck. He face has a lot of bruising, as well as his neck and shoulder. But his ribs took the worst of the hit. Some are broken; most are just bruised. The cut to his forehead required seven stitches to get it closed up. I'm worried about infection due to the fact that he was out in the forest for so long with open wounds. He was nearly hypothermic from the elements as well."

"God," Dean gasped, letting his stern mask give way to worry.

"Furthermore, he has weird bruising and wounds around the sides of his abdomen. I can't tell what exactly happened, but the damage is going to be quite painful to recover from. His kidneys are bruised from it. If I didn't know any better I'd say something used them as a stress ball and squeezed them or something," Dr. Fry huffed. Dean cringed a little, knowing that was probably exactly what Elle had done to his brother. "But he'll heal with some rest and proper medications. Would you like me to take you to him now?"

"Yes," Dean quickly replied.

"Very well." The doctor guided Dean along winding hallways until he reached a small private room. "We're pretty dead right now, so we went ahead and gave your brother some privacy."

"Thank you…for everything."

The doctor smiled tightly and opened the door for Dean. "I'll leave you alone with your brother. The nurses will be in and out to check in on him. If you need anything, just press the call button." With that, he left Dean with Sam.

"Shit," Dean cursed, taking in his brother's black and blue face in the soft glow of the bedside lamp. "That bitch really did a number on you little brother."

"Mmmm," Sam groaned from the bed. "D'n?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep Sammy. I'll be here." He took Sam's hand in his own and rubbed soothing circles around the outside. "Just get some sleep kiddo."

"Mmm…" Sam quickly drifted back off to sleep.

Dean kept his brother's hand in his as he pulled a nearby chair closer to the bed with his other. He settled into the uncomfortable seat with a sigh. He knew he wasn't getting much rest tonight…

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

The morning sun filtered through the blinds and fell into Sam's eyes. He turned his head to the side, trying desperately to move out of the stinging sun. It didn't work. He blinked his eyes open, and the sterile room slowly came into focus. A few more blinks and he noticed Dean sitting beside him. His brother was absently sipping at a cup of coffee and flipping through some old car magazine.

"Hey," Sam croaked. His throat was dry and talking irritated it something fierce.

"Hey yourself," Dean replied as he grabbed the water jug and poured a cup for Sam. "Small sips."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled after taking a few drinks. He fell back onto the pillows with a sigh. "How bad?"

"You'll live."

"Good to know…"

"Sam-"

The boys were interrupted by a soft knock to the door. A young nurse slowly made her way into the room. She stopped abruptly when her eyes settled on the hunters.

"Kate," Sam gasped. He hadn't expected to see the grieving woman again after leaving her house the other day.

"Um…wow…sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't realize…um." Once again, she took a moment to compose herself. "Sorry, it's my first day back and I just didn't expect my first patient to be you."

"It's ok. He didn't expect to be a patient here today either," Dean quipped. Sam shot him a look, but he brushed it off. He was just trying to help lighten the air between the two of them. "Um, I'm going to go grab another cup of coffee while Kate checks up on you. You need anything, kiddo?"

Sam shook his head, eyes still following Kate as she moved about the room collecting supplies.

"I'll be right back." Dean crept out of the room, giving Kate the space to work.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted," Kate apologized.

"No, you're fine," Sam placated.

"Let's just see how you're doing this morning."

"Feel like I was hit by a train," he sighed.

"You look like it too," she said sadly. She changed his bandage along his forehead and checked his abdomen. She did it all quietly, biting her lip as she did so. She then grabbed the thermometer from her cart and placed it in his ear. The little instrument beeped, breaking the silence in the room. She took note of his stats and starting packing everything up onto her cart. She looked as if she was about to leave, but she suddenly stopped. "Is it true?"

"Excuse me?"

She bit her lip again and walked back towards the bed. "Is it true that you went to the hill last night? I heard some of the night nurses talking about one of the patients…saying he looked like he was going to be the first guy to survive whoever has been…well…the hill." By the time she had stopped speaking, she had tears misting in her eyes.

"Yes, I went up there last night."

"Oh," she continued shakily. "Is it…did you…"

"It's over, Kate. Won't be any more. I don't like breaking promises."

She nodded her head and allowed a few tears to escape. "You're partner said you were good at what you did…"

"It's gone. No one else will get hurt."

She carefully leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, avoiding all his injuries, and allowed more tears to flow down her cheeks.

"You're ok," Sam choked out around his own tears. "Shh…it's ok."

"Thank you." She sniffled as she pulled away from him. She sat down in Dean's abandoned chair to calm down and straighten out her scrubs. "Sorry…this is just so hard."

"Wish I could say it got any easier…"

Kate nodded in understanding, remembering Dean's words from that day at her house. "You think it ever will?"

Sam thought back to how hard those first few weeks were. He functioned on autopilot and wasn't sure what he would've done if it wasn't for Dean. Things still hurt like hell, but he could at least think about Jessica every once in awhile without breaking down and shutting himself off from the world.

"No," he finally rasped. "But I think it becomes more manageable. I think we'll get to a point where the wound closes up some…it just doesn't ever go away." Some tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Kate wiped away her new fallen tears and reached across to do the same for Sam's.

From the doorway, Dean stood with his own tears sliding down his face. He knew his brother would always carry around Jessica's death, just like their father always carried around their mother's. He could only hope that it would get better and wouldn't consume him completely. But then again, that's what he was there for.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kate and Sam started talking once more. Dean decided to leave them be for a little longer happen. He slid back from the door and decided to head down to the gift shop to find something for Sam. Maybe a good book…yeah…that's what his geeky little brother would love. And no matter what, Dean wanted to make Sam happy again. He didn't want to see that spark leave Sam's life completely like he had seen in his dad all those years ago. It just wouldn't…not on his watch at least…


End file.
